The Decision of Fate
by Verlerious
Summary: Ah, I wasn't sure what catergory to put this under...I don't know if drama works for it or not. There's implied shonen ai between Irvine and Squall. Basically it's Irvine's relapse on their childhood or something like that. Now trilogy with more stuff!
1. Fate's Decision: Leaves us innocent

Warnings: implied shonen ai, AU

Pairings: IrvineSquall

Comments: It starts out with Irvine's POV or monologue thingy then goes into third person then back to Irvine's POV again. Just so you don't get confused. I dun normally do stories like this. x.x And.. .o forgive the title I couldn't think of anything else.

Author Comments: I guess this would be called a one shot? ; I've done what, one other of this type before? But anyway This would be my first FF8 fanfic. I got inspired while playing the game again and well x.x After seeing them as kids…I don't know but if him not remembering Irvine. sticks tongue out Ok I just wanted to mess around with it. It's an AU so don't freak out.

Extra note: _thingies in italics _= present Irvine's dialogue

Leave Us…Innocent

I'm pretty sure you've forgotten all about our childhood together. Heh, actually everyone forgot didn't they? You'll wonder why I never mentioned it. To be honest I thought the GF had completely eradicated the thoughts of that time, of my existence. I wondered sometimes if you had any internal feelings at all. But I had already known, just looking at you all, the expressions on your faces that you had forgotten me. Actually it makes me wonder now why I was the only not to make it to the garden after leaving the orphanage. Could it be that it was my fate? Yes that was it, I remember saying that now. It was probably because someone had to remember, and somehow that ended up being me. But still, no one ever believed…believes how alone I was being the only one left behind. It was as though our little childhood gang was breaking apart piece by piece. First Elle went missing. I remember Squall practically going crazy over that small notation. Elle…big sister Elle. She always watched over us when Matron was busy. Hell she made sure Squall and Seifer got along. She made Selphie eat her vegetables. She even stopped Zell's tears after he got teased by Seifer…again and again. And for you, Squall? I guess just having someone there like that was enough for you to make you feel…needed.

Come to think of it I never could figure out why you never played with us. Well maybe I did know, you obsessed fiend. You were keeping Big sis to yourself but…maybe that was because you didn't feel like you fit in. You know maybe if you had opened up a bit more, people would know you weren't such a bad guy. Mr. Pretend to be a tough guy. You really are just a big kid. And maybe you didn't really remember me because we didn't ever really talk…not until almost everyone was gone…Can you remember now? That time at the orphanage when….

.............................................................................................................................................

"Squall!" Irvine stood at the door leading out towards the beach. He was in a plain white shirt and a pair of old faded blue jeans that he wore mostly for playing in. "Squall, someone just came to take Zell away! Are you going to come say goodbye to him?" His small childlike form stood there staring at the other small boy, the one with the dark brown hair. Squall didn't even look back at him, leaning with his arms on the brick wall behind the sheets as he stared off towards the ocean. "Squall, did you hear me? Zell's leaving! He won't be coming back! The least you can do is say goodbye to him!" Irvine shook his head slightly running a hand through his short hair and turned around to leave when he suddenly heard it, very lightly, Squall's reply.

"Everyone's leaving…I'll be all alone soon." Irvine stopped walking and turned around glancing at him.

Yes maybe it was then that you started becoming so distant. You were always hovering over that ring that Elle had given you. It was your special keepsake but who knew what you were really thinking as you held it.

"Squall…are you coming?" Irvine stared at the little form standing there, the sheets moving at times in the wind blocking his view of the other. He didn't understand why Squall was acting like this. Ever since big sis left, he quit playing with the other kids. He just seemed so…alone.

All alone…is this why you didn't like making friends? You felt like they would only leave you…just like we did. I was probably the last to go, considering that not even two days later, Matron Edea decided to send you and Seifer to Balamb Garden. Everyone else had left long ago, first Selphie being sent to Trabia garden then Quitis with her foster parents and finally Zell to Balamb. Who knew everyone would end up meeting again. But because of the GF, none if you had even known what had happened in your past lives.

But maybe this was why…you closed yourself off from us. Was it because you felt betrayed and didn't want to be hurt anymore? Well if it was that it's not going to stop us. You may not know it, but we care. We care a lot. And well…maybe I care a little too much. Oh, hey! I see you're still wearing that necklace too. Do you remember how you got it? It was the day before you left for garden…

......................................................**.........................................................................................**

"Hey Squall!" Little Irvine ran over to the little boy who was sitting against a column in front of the orphanage. Again he had taken refuge away from everyone, but in those two days, Irvine had pretty much found all of his hiding places.

"What do you want?" Squall gave him a stare before he folded his arms over his chest. Irvine panted slightly resting his little hands on his knees and bending over the catch his breath. Suddenly, he looked up at Squall with a smile and kneeled down in front of him opening his hands wide.

"Look what I found," Irvine said grabbing the necklace by the chain and holding it up letting it swing back and forth slightly in front of Squall's face.

"Yeah, what about it? It's just an old piece of junk. You probably found it while digging in the sand on the beach or something." Squall slightly turned his nose up at it then stared at the brunette male whose hair rested lightly against his neck. It was really starting to grow out now but Irvine refused to let anyone cut it. He said it was a part of him and his life so why should he go cutting things away just because others thought it was useless? That would be like saying he was useless as well.

"Well yeah…ok I did find it on the beach. But that's not the point." He grabbed hold of Squall's hand and placed the slightly wet and sandy necklace there.

"I don't want this!" Squall started to pull his hand away but Irvine held on to it, closing Squall's fingers around it.

"Yeah, as much as you probably don't like it, I do. So I'm giving it to you for safe keeping." Irvine looked up at him and flashed him a little grin. "We don't know whose going to be leaving next. And I know I haven't really spoken to you much before Zell left so I figured this was a way of making it up to you." He closed his eyes slightly, the grin slipping away to a small smile as he bowed his head a bit. "Just think of it this way. You're holding this for me until I come to retrieve it. So I want you to hold on to it for me, until I find you." Irvine opened his eyes and gave a slight wink of an eye as he stood to his feet. "So no matter what, we will meet again. So don't feel alone, ok?" He gave a slight pose, resting his hands on his hips and spreading his legs to the side standing like he was a hero. "Because the ole gang won't give up! We'll be a groupie once again! You'll see!"

Man I was kind of pathetic back then. But I think you had gotten my meaning as well because you actually smiled at me. I could never remember seeing such a smile in a long time. Even for just a little while, you were actually happy and content. It's a shame the GF made you forget all of that. But I think that subconsciously you remembered my promise because you continue to wear that necklace even now. Not only that but you kept that ring too. When you didn't remember me giving you the necklace well…I thought it best not to remind you. After all I think it looks good on you. I don't think I could take it back even if I wanted to, that and Rinoa would probably kill me if she knew I gave you that or more so that I have something of a crush on…well anyway. All that's important is that the promise was kept, and we all met again. Our groupie has reformed plus one and minus Seifer. But maybe he'll come around.

Come to think of it I think I remember now why I didn't go with you guys to Garden. I think Matron knew all along. Maybe not about the others but she knew that you would be qualified as a SeeD. And of course with Seifer as your childhood competitor, you two would work extra hard just to try and outdo each other. But also, she knew that GF would make you forgot. So maybe she wanted someone to remember her, someone to have inside information, therefore I was sent to Galbadia Garden, where I learned to be a sharpshooter. Or maybe she knew that she would not be able to keep up the orphanage for long so she had to start sending us away. But then maybe this was all just fate. I was destined to be with you…I mean all of you. Which means no matter what you can't get rid of me so easily. Course, I guess it kind of hurts when you have to work so hard to gain people's trust again. Then again I'm just glad to be a part of your team again.

So, good work Captain Squall! I'm here for you…forever…

The End

Well that's it for my one shot. : I thinkssss I am content with it. o Course there are things I could have added. .o But I'm thinking about making another one shot that goes through the FF8 plot. From Irvine's point of view again. blinks Probably doesn't work out quite the same considering that um….thinks . Not everyone chooses to play the same characters at the same time. .o So you know most often my character party was Squall, Zell, and Irvine unless I had to go with their choice cause they split up. I had fun writing this! Thank you for allowing me to. Now back to GW. .o__


	2. Fate Conspiring: I'm All Alone

Warnings: implied shonen ai, AU

Pairings: IrvinexSquall (still)

Comments: It starts out with Irvine's POV or monologue thingy then goes into third person then back to Irvine's POV again. Just so you don't get confused. I dun normally do stories like this. The title's better now!

Author Comments: Well, it continues becoming a three part trilogy. I figured it might as well make it a mini series So why the heck not? Sorry for like confusions as things have disappeared that I didn't know had disappeared on me. I'm hoping the issues will be resolved soon.

Extra note: **_thingies in bold italics_** = present Squall's dialogue

Fate Conspiring: I'm All Alone

I remember…very little of my past, my time since joining Balamb spent training with the gunblade and GF. But I knew my past was best left forgotten for its tragediennes. I didn't want to remember it. It wasn't like I had friends back then, or anyone. Matron took care of me, yes, but she left too. Then we ended up having to fight her, as Sorceress Edea. It wasn't comforting but we had no choice. It was either her or us. I remember a little bit about when I first came to Balamb. I had been given many choices on types of weapons I could choose to master. Of them all I chose the gunblade. Cid had told me it was the most difficult to learn and even gave me the option of change weapons. But I told him the gunblade…of course Seifer wanted to best me in it so he chose it too.

I remember…my first experience with a GF. When I junctioned it on me and began the summoning, it was a beginning to many things. And at the same time the loss of something considered important. I didn't consider it important, I didn't even consider myself all that important. Memories…who cared? They weren't there to help, only to block out your thoughts in the middle of a battle. Still, as I started slowly seeing the other members one by one I felt a feeling as though I'd known them from somewhere before…but I couldn't remember then. Maybe we really were meant to be together, but I didn't think so. I couldn't stand those at the garden, always nagging, following around behind me, complaining, saying we should do something? Why do they keep coming to me for answers?! I don't know anything! I'm just…average…. I'm not a leader, I don't even want to be a leader. I'm SeeD. I just follow orders, that's all. The day I was told I was the new leader for Balamb truly shocked me. How dare he even say that without looking to my consent? Did I get asked questions? Was this an order under him to take his place? This isn't my job…. Will everyone just shut up and stop asking me! I don't know!

I remember something else vaguely now…from my past…I think it has to do with Irvine but I'm not sure. It was back at Edea's…Matron's orphanage on the beach. I think it was before I was set to leave with Seifer to the garden, our new home. It would be the next morning when I'd leave but you dragged me out while everyone else was sleeping………

* * *

Moonlight shined on the water of ocean, giving an eerie but beautiful scenery. The stars shined brightly in the sky and reflected in the water, a midnight twilight. Two young children stood in the sand standing in front of each other, one giving a cheeky little grin as the other just stared at him in boredom.

"Why did you drag me out here?" Young Squall folded his arms over his chest staring at the slightly taller boy in front of him.

"Well like, this is our last time seeing each other for a while. So I figured we'd spend some time together before you leave tomorrow." Irvine smiled and walked past him, feet sinking into the sand with each step.

****

Yeah, actually you did start trying to spend more time with me, after everyone else had left. Maybe it was because you were bored with nothing else to do.

"Why didn't you just ask Seifer?" Squall turned around and started off after him, being slightly more cautious than the other in his steps. A sand crab had bitten him once when he was here, he'd rather not go through that experience again.

****

It hurt like hell.

"Ah, Seifer's just a boring jerk. I just like you more." Irvine again stopped and turned around looking at him then tilting his head to the side. "I see you still have that necklace I gave you."

Squall blinked then looked down at the taletell chain around his neck and leading down into his shirt.

"Yeah, so what? It was a nice necklace, that's all."

****

You always were observant…why was it I couldn't remember you at all from that time?

"Just making sure. Hey, have you been inside the lighthouse yet?" Squall just shook his head to Irvine's question. Matron had forbidden them from going into the lighthouse because it wasn't completely stable so it was kind of dangerous. "Good! Let's go there then!"

"But…"

"It's ok, we'll come back before Matron and the others even wake up." Squall nodded slightly. "Ok, race you!" Irvine was gone before he'd even finished the words running off. Squall shifted some before he finally relented and ran off after him.

****

We'd make it back before Matron even knew we were gone. That was what you'd said. Instead we fell asleep and ended up getting into trouble anyway…but that night wasn't so bad…I learned I wasn't completely alone.

"Hey Squall?" Irvine laid on his back in the lighthouse staring up through the glass opening at the top towards the stars and the dark night and being swallowed up in it, his hands behind his head.

"Hm?" Squall looked over at him, his form also in a simpler comfort as he relaxed, something he hadn't done since Ellone was taken away from him.

"You won't forget me, right? I don't like the idea of being alone." Irvine glanced over at him then back up at the sky as he took a deep breath. "All of my friends are leaving so I just don't want to be forgotten."

"Why all of this all of a sudden?" Squall lifted a brow slightly and sat up wrapping his arms around his knees.

"Ah nothing, forget about it. It's just me rambling," Irvine finished up rolling onto his side and closing his eyes.

* * *

I did forget. It was the fault of the GF…and my fault for wanting to forget the past. I forgot how alone we all could become. Even when you did your act on the train trying to swoon Selphie and Rinoa…maybe that was no act. I remember your words then, a sharp shooter is always a loner. And that time you were preparing to shoot the sorceress…you were very alone. I took it for concentration, I didn't want to think that someone else could be just like me. Then there was Rinoa… I wondered often why everyone kept trying to get her and me together. They acted as though I was oblivious to their whole plot. Did anyone even ask if I liked her? They just took things into assumption to the point that I started to actually believe I was in love with her. I thought I had a purpose in living, like I was supposed to protect her. All of it was a lie, a lie that was exposed the moment her lips touched mine. I believe now…that it's not meant to be. I'm not supposed to be with people because I'm not like others.

I was meant to be alone….

The End

That's the second of the second trilogy, Squall's POV. The next will be combination. I hope this wasn't too dorky since I only recently considered even doing it. Um…not much to say. See you next time around.


	3. Fate's Conclusion: We'll Finish Together

Warnings: implied shonen ai, AU

Pairings: IrvinexSquall

Comments: Here things start in Squall's POV then Irvine's then 3rd with a mix of the two POVs which are um...well...like the previous stories. This is the last chapter.

Author Comments: One shot turned trilogy. This is the last part, promise! It's the two thinking after like the end of the game and now um...well...read it...yeah..

Extra note: _thingies in italics _= present Irvine's mental dialogue

**_Thingies in bold italics_** = Squall's mental dialogue

Fate's Conclusion: We'll Finish Together

****

I've been thinking about him a lot lately. I don't know why…but I can't keep him off my mind. It's been possible two weeks after we defeated the final sorceress, two weeks after my first kiss with Rinoa. She still chatters often about it, about us, but I barely even seem to listen at all. My eyes constantly looking for him…why….why him? Why a playboy like that? He really has grown a lot since we were little. Why hadn't I noticed…right…because didn't remember…. Ever since that time I was out on the balcony from the side of the ship with Rinoa, ever since sharing that kiss with her, the Auburn hair male has been ignoring me. Or is it me ignoring him? We're just friends after all, what do I expect?

I feel like I'm beginning to push Rinoa away from me. Just like I've done everyone else. She's very persistent but…it's for the best. Why would anyone choose to be with me? Only someone with a lot of patience would even consider it. She is my friend…is that how I feel about her? Only a friend…all of them…. I heard that Irvine was planning to leave tomorrow, heading out towards Deling City. Why? I thought he was happy with Selphie…who am I kidding? He's a playboy, he's not one to settled down. When they had showed us in the video from the party after the sorceress's defeat, I could already see his attention was trailing away from her. Perhaps he knew that too and was using it as an excuse for escaping so he wouldn't hurt Selphie too much. I'd do the same myself if I weren't tied to Garden. Damn Cid and his need to put me in charge. Not only that but now I have more duties than I ever wanted in life.

I just saw Irvine walk by me. It looks like he's looking for someone, or maybe he's trying to avoid someone. He actually stops for a moment and looks in my direction, tipping that little hat of his as he smiles before he keeps moving. Must have been caught sleeping with another one of the female students again. Selphie could be really rough…when she wanted to be. Speak of the devil, there she goes running off after him. I knew already that if she caught him she'd give him an earful. Poor Irvine. I almost feel sorry for him…then again if I were dating him, I'd be mad too if he went sneaking around behind my back. Or would I care? He did look good though. No wonder females flocked to him like sheep? Wait, did I say he looked good? No, it's got to be a lie. I don't care about things like that. I wasn't….like that….

I see Rinoa heading this way, I should probably get moving before she finds me…I stay at the secret hideout. She never did learn about that place…I really hate that she has that copy of my ring now. It's nice and all, but she still shows it around giving people the wrong idea about us. Still I don't hate her, I'm happy she's well…happy. But…she deserves someone better than me…

* * *

Ah, Selphie's mad at me again! I should get out of here before she catches me. I don't know why she's all cranky today? Ok maybe I do know why. I swear she's spying on me! There's no way anyone would know that I would do…ok…well…that girl was kind of loud. And you know what's the worst of this all? I don't even like these girls! Well…ok…so…they do look hot…and sexy…and you just have to do it with them but…well it's not like I'm in LOVE with them or anything! I don't see why Selphie's so upset…and maybe that's why I do it. I don't want to hurt her so I just…maybe if I do this she'll want to leave me, to forget about me and go for someone better. Like Seif...like Zel…like…oh crap am I the only good guy around here?! Wait, Nida was kind of nice. And very smart, she could go for him! Or Squall! No, Rinoa had that part covered. Well either way there were plenty of guys to go after. That was part of the reason for why I have to leave… that and well…my feelings for Squall were growing everyday. I don't understand why I have feelings for that guy. For one thing, he was a GUY! A guy, not a girl but a GUY! Sure, he was very hot, sexy, and mysterious but who wasn't? Well Cid for once…blah! But…I don't know I get this sense that I want to protect him. He seems so…lonely even now, so depressed. I want to help change that. I would have thought that putting him and Rinoa together would have changed that, maybe make my own feelings for him go away. But it didn't.

As I was running around the small semicircle downstairs I looked for him. If Squall wasn't in his room, normally he was somewhere else on the first floor. He avoided the third floor as much as possible unless it was really necessary for him to be there. And normally during those times everyone knew because it came out on the intercom. Lately, I noticed he was becoming well…a little more distant, wanting to be away from everyone. I guess he still didn't like this being the leader thing. For all I knew he was probably somewhere outside moping and riding a chocobo and ah there he is. He seems to be looking right in my direction and I give him a little smile tipping my hat at him. I don't know why I had to tip my hat but I did it anyway. And, ah crap I think Selphie's getting close. Don't ask how I know but I normally get a prickly feeling on my skin when she's close by. Great, she was going to chew my ear out about my last stunt. 'What's wrong with you?!" she'd yell. And I'd have to answer…I don't know. I can't tell her that my feelings for her are false. I mean what should I say? I'm sorry. I don't love you anymore in fact I'm in love with a man. And yes you do know him, he's your leader. Yeah, I bet she'd take that all nice and easy with no problems…maybe when monsters evaporated into the air.

Oh, did I forget to mention that? Even though the sorceress was dead, we still had monster battles everyday. So SeeD's new objective? Take care of the monsters and kill them of course. That and protect the people. I doubt in my mind that all monsters will just be killed off that easily but for now it's something for them to do. Hopefully we'll never have to go through another threat such as that sorceress ever again. That was tiring. Crap I hear someone yelling out. Probably Selphie looking for me. I better duck somewhere…now where could I hide out at for a while...?

* * *

Squall moved through the training hall quietly. He really didn't feel like having to battle any of the monsters today, but chances were it wouldn't be avoidable. Sometimes he wondered if it were really a smart idea to have the training hall inside the Garden. People were stupid, so some were bound to forget to lock the doors and make sure it was secure enough so the monsters couldn't get out. Then monsters could get stronger too, wouldn't they try to break through as well? He shook his head slightly and kept walking, favoring his black leather and white T-shirt. His gunblade was at his side sitting comfortable and ready to be used if an attack were to happen. Luckily Diablos was there to repel most of the attackers away.

Squall finally made it to the training hall and was starting inside before he paused and froze where he was standing at the door, hearing it close behind him with a swirl sound and clicking securely into place.

****

What's he doing here?!

Irvinesat against the railing, his arms folded over his chest. He legs were reclined out in front of him one slightly bent as his hat nestled over his eyes hiding them from view. When the door had clicked close, Irvine looked up at him, purple eyes staring straight into his own. The look in them told Squall that he was shocked as well and he almost turned to walk back out, or tried to but he couldn't make himself move.

"Ah, I didn't expect you to show up here, Squall." Irvine smiled as he said that slowly moving to his feet and dusting himself off, his head bent as he did this covering his eyes once more and breaking Squall away from his trance.

****

Why am I acting like this?

Why is he here? This is totally unexpected…

"I didn't expect you to be here either."Squall started a little ways into the room, boots sounding on the concrete ground beneath him giving a taletell notion that he was moving. It was enough to cause Irvine to look up at him again and freeze him in his actions. "So you're leaving tomorrow."

He's still just so beautiful…

"Ah, yeah it's about time I get moving again. Since my purpose is done and all. Edea is back to normal, the sorceress is dead, and the world is safe now."

****

Meaning he has no ties to force him to stay…unlike me…

Squall could only nod to that, moving on ahead and stopping beside Irvine, his arms coming to lean against the railing looking down from the garden, watching everything going by in the darkness of the night. "What about Selphie?"

_Selphie? Ah he is her friend also so it would only be natural that he's worried. Hell, everyone else has already attacked me telling me how terrible I'm treating her. If they only really knew…_

"I've told her that I needed some time away from the Garden. She wanted to go with me but um…I think it's best if she stays here with you guys. Besides, this is her home." Irvine kept his back against the railing, glancing over at him for a moment before looking down lost in thought.

It's better this way…

Why do I feel like he's hiding something…?

Squall just snorted and nodded his head again, the wind blowing against his hair, moonlight shining down on the two of them. He had expected more people to be here…and then again maybe he didn't. It had been closed off for a while now so people didn't know it was opened again. "So really you're just running away from commitment."

"That's not how it is!" Irvine clenched his hands at his sides and bared his teeth. It wasn't that at all, if only Squall could understand….

But I don't WANT you to understand!

"Then how is it?" Squall wanted to know what the reason was for Irvine leaving, the real reason. Because…

****

If he leaves…will the others leave…will the process begin again? Seifer was already gone, was it going backwards now?

"It's just…I…." Irvine sighed rubbing at his head irritably. "I can't tell you why."

I'm sorry, I just can't tell you. If I did then…things would change. Can I accept that? Can you?

"If we're friends then you should be allowed to come to me and tell me anything." Squall turned his head towards him for a second then back out, staring as they moved over the water, moonlight beaming down on it. It was a marvelous sight. They would come into view of Deling by morning, and those getting off there will…well who knew. "At least, that's what you guys always bugged me about. If I had to put up with it, then you do too."

Irvine looked over at him then smiled slightly and turned around then and placing his hands down on the railing in determination feeling them shaking a bit.

I don't want to admit it but you're right. I'd be contradicting myself if I didn't at least say what was on my mind. But will I get support for saying that? How deep is our friendship? I can't tell with you, you're so trapped inside of yourself…I wish you'd scream out to me sometimes.

"I…really I just don't want to hurt Selphie anymore, you know?" He gave another glance over, finding those beautiful intent eyes on him and turned away looking down again then out towards the ocean, a light tint of a blush coming to his cheeks. The feelings were just getting stronger. He never really got to speak to just Squall himself, and a lot of the time they just didn't have that sort of time. So now it was really just an awkward feeling he was having with being this close to the other. "I guess my urges are just too strong and I can't control them. So I do those things. But really it's because I can't really be with Selphie. She belongs with someone else, someone better. I wanted to chase her off, make her be disgusted with me. But it's only making her cling to me more and I know it's hurting her. So the only thing I can do is leave here. She'll come to her senses then. I'm sure someone will comfort her. Someone worthy of her."

****

He…sounds like me!

"The same with Rinoa." He gave a little glare as they were just now reaching land going over it, the beauty of the ocean going away to leave only sand and the monsters living there. "But unlike you, I can't just run away and hope everything gets better."

He…doesn't like Rinoa?

"Yeah I know, I'm a coward." Irvine smiled at him and tilted his head back staring up at the stars in the sky, almost certain one winked at him. He chuckled and winked back at it just for the fun of it. "You should know that as well." He closed an eye and lifted a hand pointing his finger to a star like it was a gun. "I could be completely focus on that one single thing, putting my heart and soul into it, waiting for that chance. And that when one perfect opportunity comes into play I just…chicken out." He started to slowly lower the hand but Squall grabbed it quickly, holding it up in the air. Irvine didn't expect that, so the surprise in his face was visible as he looked over at Squall, seeing the other looking at him with such intensity.

What's he doing?!

What am I doing?!

"Then you better learn to do it. Because if you don't…your one and only chance may pass you up…and you may never get that chance again…" Irvine couldn't do anything but just stare at him, mouth open. The wind started to pick up wind blowing his ponytail around and Squall's hair as well. The other still gripped his hand but he was starting to loosen his hold and Irvine found himself reaching out holding the hand tight in his own, not wanting to let it go. Overhead the intercom popped on just as the wind started picking up and announced that they were landing down near Deling City within five minutes. It was a lot sooner than either of them had expected and Irvine actually gave a frown, pulling his hand away slowly as he turned started to head for the door, large coat practically floating after him.

It's for the best…

My heart is beating so rapidly…could I be…? Impossible!

Squall hurried after him, reaching out quickly and grabbing Irvine's hand before he even had thought to his plan. "Wait." Irvine froze where he was the instant he felt the other's touch on his hand then he turned around staring down at Squall. Ah Shiva, why was he so cute?! Irvine's eyebrow lifted up slightly in confusion, watching as Squall reached up and took off the necklace.

What is he doing? Hey isn't that the necklace I…

Squall mentally took a deep breath and looked at him, trying to make a look like he didn't care as he slid the necklace into Irvine's hand, forcing his own to stop shaking. "You said to return it to you so I'm giving it to you now. I've held it long enough."

"Yeah but…." It kind of hurt, seeing it being given back just like that. No, thank you or 'just seeing you was enough for me' or anything! "I gave it to you just for you. I didn't mean for you to actually return it to me! It's a gift!"

It's not supposed to hurt that much!

"Yeah so?" Squall lifted a brow a bit, then brushed past him roughly, heading towards the door. Before he actually exited though he glanced over his shoulder, a hand already on the handle heading out. "That just means I'll have to come get it back some day. You better keep it in good condition until I come. Because I will find you."

****

Because I will find a way…I promise. Once I have sorted myself out and figured things out for myself, I will come for you.

Irvine just stared speechlessly as he watched Squall walk from the room, the door closing behind him swiftly not even giving him a good by view. He looked down at the necklace in his hand and used a finger tracing the details of it. Interesting…it really was in just as good a condition as the day he'd given it to Squall_._

How in the world did he keep this up so well?!

He closed his hand around the necklace and smiled softly looking up with a shine of hope in his eyes.

Maybe there is a chance!

He laughed slightly and reached up putting the necklace on. "Looks like you'll be the one to find me once again, Squall. I…really look forward to it." He tilted his hat down over his eyes as he started out from the hidden area. Even though he was extremely happy at this moment in time, excited really that there was a small chance that Squall returned his feelings…he was still hiding from Selphie. And then, he was tempted to jump off the side of the garden. A broken leg or two wouldn't be that bad compared to Selphie's anger and rage. Because knowing her, she'd be meeting him at the front gate. Oh he was going to give hell. Might as well be prepared to run.

I look forward to our meeting each other again, Squall. And I will wait for you to come for me.

* * *

You won't forget me, right? I don't like the idea of being alone.

****

I won't forget this time, Irvine. I don't think I could. Because I might…be in love with you.

................................................................................................................................................

The End.

I'm sorry if this one came out really romantic though I liked it. ; The mood was pretty much set after listening over and over again to this one song. It's a really beautiful song so well…it helped me to keep the mood I wanted for this piece and so far I've yet to get sick of this song. oV This is the end of the trilogy. mock growl So dun ask me for anymore ok? I'll be writing eventually a FF crossover type story thing that I won't give details on yet because that's just gonna come out in the first story anyway. So good luck, happy reading! Dream of IrvinexSquall!

**__**


End file.
